¿Te gusta lo que ves?
by EroQueen
Summary: Le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejándola arrodillada, con una sonrisa en su boca. La verdad es que le había gustado lo que había visto. Pero era mucho mejor sentirlo. Saborearlo. Y ahora lo sabía. Draco x Hermione.


_Este es mi primer fic ;) espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo lo pervierto... ejem, un poco._**

* * *

**¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

Hermione salió de la biblioteca exhausta, después de cinco horas de intenso estudio. Se frotó los ojos con pereza al salir al pasillo, pensando en todo el camino que tendría que recorrer hasta la sala común. Tal vez se dejara caer en alguna clase vacía, para dormir un poco. Sí eso haría. Sabía que eso tal vez preocuparía a Harry y Ron, pero su descanso era lo más importante si es que quería hacer los exámenes de maravilla.

Recorrió los largos pasillos desiertos con paso ligero. Vio la puerta de un aula entreabierta y se dirigió a ella.

Sin embargo, un jadeo la hizo parar en seco. Más que un jadeo, era un gemido. Una especie de respiración entrecortada, mezclada con otro ruidito que acabó por erizar todos sus cabellos. Todo rastro de cansancio desapareció para dar paso a la curiosidad.

El sonido venía de otra aula. Sólo había una rendija visible, pero Hermione se las arregló para mirar a través de ella. Tan pronto como avistó el interior, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una mesa, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, y los pantalones bajados, dejando ver su erecto miembro. Sus finos y aristocráticos dedos lo recorrían ágilmente, de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba.

Hermione estaba paralizada. No podía apartar la vista de su imponente polla, tan grande y tan... dura. No podía dejar de mirar esas preciosas manos, recorriéndola una y otra vez, majestuosamente. Se sentía húmeda y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

De pronto Malfoy levantó la cabeza y bajó el ritmo de su mano. Ahora era sugerente, endemoniadamente lento. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la rendija de la puerta y Hermione dejó escapar un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?

Sonrió ligeramente mientras lo decía. Hermione por su parte, se puso roja, pero no apartó la vista. De hecho, se introdujo en el aula, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

No podía apartar la mirada del palpitante pene de Malfoy, envuelto en su pálida mano. Se relamió los labios y asintió.

-S-sí, me gusta.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Ven -la invitó-, agáchate.

Hermione obedeció cohibida, y al agacharse pudo apreciar mejor aquél miembro que de pronto, tanto deseaba. El chico delineó sus labios con la punta y Hermione se sintió todavía más mojada. Sacó la lengua tímidamente y le dio un lametón, haciendo que Malfoy gimiera. Su polla era deliciosa, más rica que cualquier manjar que hubiera probado.

-¿Quieres comértela? -sugirió Malfoy relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Sí! -chilló Hermione con felicidad, fuera de sí. Malfoy rió ante la extraña reacción de la chica.

La asió con delicadeza de sus castaños cabellos y Hermione engulló con placer aquél sabroso miembro palpitante. Los vellos rubios del chico rozaron su nariz haciéndole cosquillas. Draco comenzó a mover la cabeza de la chica, cada vez más rápido.

-¡Trágatela entera, sangre sucia! -gritaba extasiado.

Hermione, lejos de sentirse ofendida, se sintió aún más excitada. Sacó el miembro de su boca y comenzó a recorrerlo entero con la lengua, desde los testículos -haciendo que Malfoy soltara un gemido - hasta la punta, dónde se entretenía dando lametones y succionando la cabeza delicadamente.

Draco se sentía en el cielo. Jamás le habían hecho una mamada tan placentera, y no habían sido pocas; Pansy, Lavender, Susan, Padma...

-¡A-allá va Granger!-dijo y antes de que se corriera Hermione dio una larga lamida succionándolo. Draco se separó y empezó a correrse en el rostro de la chica, mientras que esta intentaba lamer todos las gotas de semen que caían en sus labios. Soltó un gemido al verse en el clímax y soltar los últimos chorros de semen que Hermione engulló rápidamente. Realmente estaba delicioso, más incluso que su pene.

Se sintió un poco contrariada al ver que la diversión había acabado, así que lamió el miembro del chico una vez más. Él rió y se subió el pantalón.

-Jo, ¡Quería más! -dijo Hermione haciendo un pucherito.

-Tranquila, ya tendrás más -indicó Draco divertido.

-¡¿De verdad?! -gritó alegre.

-Claro, pero cada vez que quieras tendrás que encontrarme... Cómo hoy.

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejándola arrodillada y cubierta de semen, con una sonrisa en su boca. La verdad es que le había gustado lo que había visto.

Pero era mucho mejor sentirlo.

Saborearlo.

Y ahora lo sabía.

* * *

_¡Dejen su opinión! La apreciaré muuucho ;D_

_Un beso._


End file.
